In a digital radio communication system such as a mobile communication system, data is transmitted by means of a modulation method so that a desired communication quality (for example, an error rate not exceeding a predetermined value on the receiver side) can be obtained. In modulation methods, there are M-ary modulation methods that transmit a plurality of bits with one symbol which is the modulation unit. Since a plurality of bits of information can be transmitted with one symbol (modulation unit) with the M-ary modulation method, throughput can be increased.
Such M-ary modulation methods include QPSK (Quaternary Phase Shift Keying), in which two bits of information are transmitted with one symbol, 16QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation), in which four bits of information are transmitted with one symbol, and 64QAM, in which six bits of information are transmitted with one symbol. Under the same propagation environment, the greater the amount of information transmitted with one symbol, the greater the degree to which throughput can be increased is.
In addition, a technology has been proposed for increasing overall system throughput by adaptively changing the modulation method for data to be transmitted in accordance with the propagation environment on the receiver side. This kind of technology is called adaptive modulation.
Recently, there has been a growing demand for the reception of image data, music data provided by music distribution services, and the like, by radio communication terminals such as mobile phones. To make it possible to receive such large volumes of transmitted data in a short time, it is desirable for downlink throughput to be further increased.